On The Road To Love
by kawaii-wawa
Summary: What happens if you combine a roadtrip with Shinigami? A pure DISASTER! [HitsuxHina]
1. Chapter 1

On The Road to Love

AN: Hey everyone XD this is my first fanfic _ever _so don't blame me if it's bad. Bwahahaha! The couple for this story is: HitsuxHina! Ha-ha! I just love that pairing! 0! **I'd like some reviews** and please tell me if there are some things I did wrong '' Sorry about the corny name! Ha-ha! Hope you enjoy it!

Easter is here, everybody! Too bad I can't go to the Easter Show but at least I can kill time with writing fanfic! XD

Disclaimer – I don't OWN Bleach and if I did, there would be some SERIOUS changes. Ha-ha!

The sun shone brightly against Soul Society. There was not a cloud in the sky and the sky was as blue as blue could get.

"TAICHOUUUUU!!" A familiar voice yelled. Hitsugaya shuddered. _I swear the windows would have shattered if her voice was any louder... How did I end up with such an annoying vice-captain? Man, I'd swap with Aizen anytime… Hinamori as a vice-captain…_ Hitsugaya blushed at the thought

"TELEPHONEEEEE!!!!" Matsumoto Rangiku was screeching. The 10th squad captain walked into the room, clearly annoyed. His eyes were closed and his hands were clenched into fists.

"MATSUMOTO! SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO DO YOUR PAPER-WORK!!"

Matsumoto took a long swig of her sake and she slammed it onto the table, rather drunk. Her legs wobbled like jelly and she walked like a crab.

"TAICHOU! IM SICK AND TIRED OF PAPER-WORK! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING OUTSIDE FOR A WALK!" She shrieked, taking another gulp and then storming out.

Hitsugaya sighed and ruffled his snow-white hair. He reached for the telephone and answered it. "Hello? 10th squad captain, Hitsugaya-taichou speaking…"

"Oh, if it isn't Toushiro-!"

"What the hell do you want, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Hitsugaya groaned. "And its _Hitsugaya-taichou _to you!"

Ichigo laughed sheepishly. "Inoue wanted you and a few other Shinigami to come over to the real world. You know, it's the holidays and she wanted to spend some time with some Shinigami-"

"W-w-w-wait, WHAT?!" Hitsugaya barked. "Come to the _real _world? You're kidding!"

Ichigo shrugged. "Well, why the hell not?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Are you serious? Matsumoto and I have some _paperwork _to do and we have to get it DONE. We can't afford go to on such ridiculous vacations-"

"_Oh, come on, taichouuuu!"_ Hitsugaya jumped and turned around. Unfortunately, Matsumoto had come back from her walk. Now that Hitsugaya had thought of it, she probably just waited outside the whole time! Just to eavesdrop on them. Hitsugaya shook away the thought and totally ignored Matsumoto.

"A **no **is a NO!" He slammed the phone down and he saw Rangiku's face of disappointment. Oh, how he savoured the moment…

_Knock, knock! _The door rattled as someone knocked on it from outside. Hitsugaya finished off the last word of his paper work and let out a relieved sigh. He got up from his chair and walked slowly to the door, stretching his tired legs at the same time.

He opened the door with surprise. "Hinamori! What are you doing here?"

A short brown-haired girl with big, round watery eyes smiled politely at her childhood friend. "Shirou-kun! I brought some onigiri. I hope you don't mind if I spend the night at your place? There's a _Sake Party _at the 5th Division Headquarters so…"

Hitsugaya blushed. _A night with Hinamori? _

Seeing as Shirou-kun was tomato-red, she started to worry. "Are you sick, Shirou-kun? Would you like me to treat you with medicine? Are you okay-"

"Hinamori!" He turned a brighter shade of red. "I'm fine! Seriously- Oh what are we doing? Come inside! You must be cold!"

"Thank you for all your kindness, Shirou-kun!" Hinamori gushed, leaning forward. She stared into his eyes. _Such beautiful marine-green eyes---_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Hinamori had tripped on a step.

"Gosh, Shirou-kun! I'm soooo sorry! I must have squashed you!" Hinamori apologized, bowing in shame. "Gomenasai!"

Hitsugaya wiped off some dirt and smiled. "Really, Momo! You've apologized at least ten thousand times. Calm down. I'm fine!"

Hinamori suddenly broke into laughter. She clutched her sides as she wriggled on the floor with her sweet giggles.

Hitsugaya frowned but he couldn't help laughing as well. He fell onto the floor, joining Momo. He watched her eyes crinkle in laughter.

Oh god. I really _do _love Hinamori. Should I tell her?

I should.

"Hinamori… I have something to tell you…"

"What is it, Shirou-kun?" She wiped the last tear and sat up, facing a nervous Hitsugaya.

"I-I-I love y-"

_BRING! BRING! _

Hitsugaya stiffened. _WHATT? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?? NOOOO!!! _Hitsugaya hung his head and went to answer the phone, angrily.

"What do you want?" An irritated taichou barked into the phone.

"Hey Toushir-"

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO GO!"

"Hey, cool it, Toushiro! All I'm calling for is to talk to Momo."

Hitsugaya's eyebrows twitched. "How the hell did you know she was here??"

Ichigo sighed on the other side of the phone. "Matsumoto told me. I called the 5th Division but they said that she was over here… so I called. Now let me talk to her, Toushiro!"

Hitsugaya reluctantly handed the telephone to Hinamori. He pasted a cheesy grin on his face. "It's Kurosaki."

Hinamori answered with great enthusiasm. "Hi Kurosaki-kun! Yes… oh, a trip to the real world?"

Hitsugaya stiffened. _Uh-oh…_

"Oh, how I'd LOVE to go!" Squealed Hinamori. "Okay! BYEE! Shirou-kun! Guess what? Kurosaki-kun just asked me to go to the real world? Would you like to come with me?"

Hitsugaya bit his lip. _I don't want to hurt her feelings by saying "no" but I have paperwork… oh, dammit! Stop being stingy! I mean, she has her trademark sweet smile on her face! I might as well go._

"Oh, okay then!"

Hinamori squealed with delight. "Yay! I can't _wait!" _She jumped up in delight and started prancing around Hitsugaya.

He smiled.

He had made the right decision after all.

Ho, ho, ho!

How is it? Hopefully, it was all right! Remember to leave a review! I would like some!

Until the next chapter,

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

On The Road to Love

-----

Author's Note – Hey everyone! XD How are you all? Good, I hope. Gosh, I upload too often! It's just that writing fan fiction is heaps of fun and this is the first time I've done so! **By the way, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **/cheers! YAY! I'm so glad you like it! Anyhow…let's get on with the story! ) Oh yes, leave me a review if you got any excellent ideas! I might put it in the story and give you credit/wink ha-ha! Anyway, I get off track easily let's get on with Chapter Two P

Disclaimer – No, I do NOT own Bleach. Hitsugaya & Hinamori would be dating if I DID own it! BWAHAHAHA!

------

Hitsugaya blinked and couldn't believe it. He and Hinamori were actually standing in the real world. He was _actually wasting precious paperwork time. _He shook his head. No! That's not right…He snuck a glance at Hinamori. She wore "regular human clothes" like a T-shirt and jeans. He turned pink. She looked unbearably _kawaii!_ "Kawaii" means cute in Japanese for all you clueless people XD

"Hmm…Kurosaki-kun didn't give me his address! Where should we go?" Hinamori asked, walking closer to Hitsugaya. Her voice had a slight tinge of worry and fright.

He put an arm around her shoulders. He felt them shaking at a fast pace. "Don't worry. I'll find that bastar--"

"TOUSHIRO!"

Hitsugaya's eyebrows twitched in an angry manner. "Ku-ro-sa-ki…!!!!"

Ichigo ruffled his bright orange hair and grinned. "Yo. You coming to my place or not?"

Hinamori smiled and then broke into a sweet giggle. "Kurosaki-kun! Are we glad to see you! We thought we were lost!"

Hitsugaya was still quite irritated. He and Hinamori were having a quiet and romantic time…_Dammit… why didn't I confess to her just then? That was the perfect moment! I'm so STUPID! _

Hinamori grabbed his hand all of a sudden and he leapt forward. "Waaa!"

"Hurry up, Shirou-chan! We'll be left behind!" Hinamori squealed, happily and stuck her tongue out playfully.

Ichigo smiled. _Now, that's a cute couple._

-----

"DAD! I'M HOME!" Kurosaki Ichigo twisted the doorknob to his home. Hitsugaya's eyebrows twitched once again. _Something doesn't feel right…something bad is going to happen..._

_WHACKK! _Hitsugaya and Hinamori's attention was suddenly drawn to the door. They were startled and the loud noise took them by surprise.

They sweat-dropped when they saw what Ichigo did. His father lay sprawled on the ground, obviously physically hurt by his awfully violent son.

"Umm… do you do this a lot, Kurosaki-kun?" Hinamori cringed and quickly tip-toed her way around Kurosaki Isshin's head.

Ichigo shrugged. "Don't mind the old man. He's a moron."

Hitsugaya shunpo-ed across the room. "I see… so this is your house? Not very flashy…" He chuckled as he watched with delight while Ichigo winced.

"Oh shut up, Toushiro…we're here." Ichigo snarled. He opened the door to his room.

------

"Yep. It's dirty. And it has dirty clothes _everywhere_." Hitsugaya scanned the room with his sea-green eyes. Ichigo coughed loudly.

"RUKIA! We're back. Come out of that closet, dammit!"

Hinamori gazed around, amused. "Oh, you have a cute little toy here! Hehe! It's so cute!"

Ichigo whirled around. "Oh, _that_?" He said "that" with disgust and emphasis. "That's Kon. He's more perverted than perverts can get."

Hinamori squealed and dropped the lion-like toy. It squeaked as it hit the ground.

"Oh…such a moving book. I couldn't help but read it twice!" A voice said with emotion from out of no-where.

_Skreee_! The closet door opened as a short, slim girl dropped from the top shelf. She flicked a bang from her eye and they watched as she close a book and show them the title. A romance book.

"Kuchiki-san? What are you doing here? You _live _here, now?" Hinamori quizzed, stepping on Kon with her body weight.

"PSSH. Heavens no! Pssh! He _wishes_!"

Ichigo interrupted rudely. "What? _I _wish? YOU WISH YOU LIVED HERE. Man, I'd be as happy as ever if YOU left, you mongrel!"

"Mongrel, aye? WANNA FIGHT?"

Hinamori quickly jumped in between the two of them. "Let's not fight! Let's just do something else!"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he watched poor Hinamori trying to stop the two quarrelling. The two were completely ignoring her! _The nerve of them…_

"**When Hinamori says STOP, STOP FIGHTING!"** Hitsugaya barked loudly.

Ichigo and Rukia immediately shut up and sat down on Ichigo's bed. "Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou." They chorused simultaneously.

Hinamori blushed. "Arigatou, Shirou-chan!" She bowed to Hitsugaya.

He turned bright pink and wrapped the scarf around his neck higher so that it covered his mouth and a bit of his cheeks. "Err…sure thing, Bed-Wetter Momo."

Hinamori glanced up, surprised. "Shirou-chan! I told you to stop calling me that! I _so _do not bed-wet!" She gushed, placing her hands on her cheeks.

Ichigo and Rukia watched as the adorable couple flush different shades of beetroot-red and moan about their old nicknames.

Ichigo nudged Rukia and pulled her in. "Hey, Rukia. Psst. Is it me or is there some sort of _love-connection _going on here?" He hissed in her ear.

Rukia nodded, rapidly. "Yes, yes. I see what you mean. Look at them! Pathetic! Why not just confess their dear love to each other? Jeez!"

Ichigo nodded as well. They stared in wonder at how clumsy a young couple could get.

------

Hitsugaya thanked Ichigo for the bed to stay in that night. "Thanks for letting us stay in your house."

"Hey, no problem. Just make sure you don't do anything wrong to Momo. You're sleeping on the same futon."

Hitsugaya once again, flushed pink for the one hundredth time of the night. "KUROSAKI! Stop imagining perverted things." He sneered. "But if you _ever _do anything to Hinamori, I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah! Just shut up and go to bed. I won't _touch _Hinamori without a reason. Chill, Toushiro."

Ichigo stood up and flicked off the lights. "Night."

Hitsugaya sighed and lay down on the futon. _Now was a chance to tell Hinamori his feelings!_

"Hinamori…? I-I just wanted to tell you that I want to keep you safe. J-Just know that. I-I just wanted to tell you that… I-I… I love you!" He managed to stammer. He felt nausea wash over him. _What will Hinamori say? Will she reject me? _

He whirled around to face her.

She was already asleep and didn't hear one thing he said.

------

Oh my gosh! So sorry! I accidentally got off track again! I started doing IchixRuki for a moment until I realised! XD Sorry/Weak laughter. Anyhow! Please leave a review! Thanks for all your support and much love )

Until next chappy,

Sylvia Zheng


End file.
